dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
"Future" Trunks Arc
The ”トランクス |"Mirai" Torankusu Hen|Funimation: "Future Trunks Saga"}}"Future" Trunks Arc revealed., also known as the |Gokū Burakku Hen}}IC Carddass Dragon Ball, is the fourth arc of the Dragon Ball Super TV anime and manga. After the tournament against the Sixth Universe, Son Goku and friends are visited by Trunks who returns to the present with a new enemy of the future. Summary Anime Trunks Returns from a Devastated Future Manga Trunks Returns from a Devastated Future Back to the Future Differences with the Anime and Manga *Jaco and Tights do not appear in the anime. *In the anime, Whis explained how time traveled worked, but in the manga, Trunks's tutor explained parallel worlds. *In the anime, Vegeta and Goku were on Beerus's Planet when Trunks appeared but in the manga, they were on Earth with Beerus and Whis. *In the manga, Whis explained the complications of his Redo technique. In the anime, this topic was not mentioned at all. *In the manga, Jaco received his new spaceship from the Galactic King because he did not talk about the tournament he and the Galactic King attended. In the anime, Jaco received his new spaceship for helping defeat Freeza and received it before the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. *In the anime, Trunks stated that the Kaiohshin instructed Trunks on how to defeat Darbura and Babidi, but in the manga, Shin attended Trunks and helped with their battle. *In the manga, Goku immaturely used Super Saiyan God in his sparring match with Trunks to defeat him, but in the anime, he defeated Trunks as a Super Saiyan 3. *In the anime, Zamasu sparred with Goku and later wanted to learn more about him. However, in the manga, Zamasu sparred with Kibito and learned about Goku because he helped the Kaiohshin against Majin-Boo. *In the manga, Zamasu refers to Gowasu as "Kaiohshin-sama". In the anime, Zamasu refers to Gowasu as "Gowasu-sama". *In the anime, the Zenoh contacted Whis because he wanted to speak with Goku. In the manga, Daishinkan contacted Whis because the Zenoh wanted to speak with Goku. *While walking to the Zenoh's throne in his palace, Whis mentioned Daishinkan has one of the top five battle powers in the universe. In the manga, Whis stated he was the strongest in "this world." *In the manga, Whis mentioned the Angels do not intervene in battle but in the anime, Whis was not mentioned to be an Angel until Goku and Vegeta returned to the future when Trunks was facing Black and Zamasu alone by Kaiohshin. *After returning to Earth from the Zenoh's Palace, in the anime, Shin told Beerus and the others Zuno contacted the Kaiohshin World. In the manga, Kibito visits Earth to tell Shin Zuno contacted the Kaiohshin World. *In the anime, Goku, Beerus, Whis, and Shin visit Gowasu when they figure out Zamasu was going to kill him. In the manga, only Beerus and Whis went. *In the manga, in his battle against Black, Vegeta first transforms into Super Saiyan 2 before transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. In the anime, Vegeta immediately transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and fought Black in his base. *In the manga, after Black is attacked by Vegeta, Black transforms into Super Saiyan rather than Super Saiyan Rosé in the anime. *In the manga, Trunks recalled seeing Black as a Super Saiyan previously. In the anime, Trunks did not remark on seeing Black as a Super Saiyan. *In the manga, the remaining Earthlings were wiped out by Black and Zamasu. In the anime, the remaining Earthlings were not killed until the Zenoh erased the universe. *In the manga, Trunks becomes an attendant of a Kaiohshin like Kibito and Zamasu and has the abilities of an attendant due to Shin performing the ritual for Trunks for his battle against Babidi and Darbura. In the anime, Trunks did not become an attendant of the Kaiohshin. **In the manga, it is revealed that because of Trunks's attendant powers, he was able to save Mai and Gowasu from dying. *In the manga, Goku was able to complete Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and he was on par with Potara Zamasu. However, Goku's body could be broken by holding the power of the form in his body. References Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Super Arcs